A Study in Magic, Time, and Heroes
by Dragon Violist
Summary: Doctor Who, Torchwood, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Avengers Crossover. Shield gets some new recruits through the Scotland Yard and the Ministry of Magic. Some also land right in an Avengers meeting. Harry Potter and Ginny have moved in with John and Sherlock. Captain Jack will appear in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1: Mystique

A Study in Magic, Time, and Heroes

Ch. 1 Mystique

Doctor Who, Torchwood, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Avengers Crossover

Summary- Shield gets some new recruits through the Scotland Yard and the Ministry of Magic. Some also land right in an Avengers meeting. Harry Potter and Ginny have moved in with John and Sherlock.

Doctor Who- the stolen earth has not happened yet

Avengers- after the movie

Harry Potter- a few years after rebuilding Hogwarts

Sherlock- before the Scandal in Belgravia

Doctor Who

"So let's hear it Spaceboy, where are we?" Donna demands to know as the Doctor lands the TARDIS.

"Donna Noble welcome to Paris?" Stepping outside they find that instead of a view of the Eiffel Tower they've ended up in the bar room of Stark towers, right at the end of a table of heroes.

"Well sorry to barge in I'm guessing this isn't Paris, bye." The Doctor turns around abruptly but the TARDIS doors slam shut.

"Never mind, nice to meet you I'm the Doctor and this is Donna Noble. Um when and where are we exactly? " The Doctor asks the group.

"Doctor, why are they all in super hero suits? Are they role playing or something?" Donna whispers to the Doctor.

"Um no, I don't think so."

"Is that the TARDIS? Doctor?" the longhaired blond man in Norwegian battle armor questions.

"Thor! How are you?" the Doctor remembers, "I haven't seen you since you were about yea high," he measures to his hip.

"It has been a while," Thor gets up and gives the Doctor a crushing hug. "You've regenerated since I've last seen you, what are you on?"

"10th, wow you've grown! How's Loki?" the Doctor asks wondering where his brother was.

"I'll explain later," Thor's expression grows darker.

"Hold on would someone please explain what the hell is going on?" The man in a red metal suit asks.

"Oh, you're Tony Stark! I've read about you," Donna butts in, not having spoken in a while.

"Really? Nice to meet you Mr. Stark," the Doctor smiles.

"Yes, you too, now what's going?"

"Yes, please explain Doctor," the man with the eye patch requests sarcastically.

The Doctor surveys the room, there's a man with brown hair curiously waiting for the events to play out. A lady with Donnas' hair color in a tight fitting suit, who keeps looking at the Doctor with hostile caution much like the look a man in a black vest and a quiver on his back is giving him. There is a man sporting an all red, white, and blue outfit that just screams America. Of course there's Thor, who he law saw a few regenerations ago, and last but not least the guy in all black with an eye patch at the head of the table.

"Okay, well first off I'm an alien, a Timelord actually, well the last of them, but that's not important. I travel through time and space in my TARDIS here, which stands for time and relative dimension in space. And this is my companion Donna, best listen to what she says. And I've known Thor for awhile, Asgard is a beautiful place by the way."

"Why are you here?" Eye patch asks.

"Now that's the question isn't it? I don't really know, we were expecting to land in Paris but the TARDIS brought us here, which means something, is going on. What's the date and where did we land exactly?"

"This is Stark Tower in New York and today is August 7, 2012. " Fury replies.

"New York!? We're in New York! Oh my goodness I've always wanted to come here. I've got to see the statue of liberty!" Donna exclaims to the Doctor.

"Yes, yes, I'll take you there later. Um, Mr. Stark?"

"Call me Tony."

"Do you mind if we stay for a while till we figure out why we're here at least?"

"Fine, I'll have JARVIS prepare a room for you," he agrees.

"Well Donna, we'll see Paris later, I have a feeling this is going to be very interesting."

Sherlock

"Oh, Sherlock, please remove the foot from the fridge, we put our food in there," John asks exasperated.

"It's an experiment," Sherlock explains, refusing to look up from his microscope.

"Of course it is," John closes the fridge with a sudden loss of appetite.

"Have you heard Mrs. Hudson talk about someone moving into the flat down stairs?"

"No, and I really don't care, now please leave me alone."

"Fine just don't scare them off for Mrs. Hudson's sake, she's been trying to get someone there for ages but you either make them cry or they slap you."

"Well it's not my fault their emotions get in the way."

"Sherlock," John says in a condescending tone.

"Fine."

"Thank you."

(Later in the day)

A knock breaks the silence of the flat, and John sets his book down to open the door since Sherlock is to engrossed in his "experiment" to even look up.

"Hello, we're your new neighbors. I'm Harry and this is Ginny."

Sherlock looks up and sees a couple full of contradictions. The man seems to be around 22 and the woman 21, both of them lack sleep because both have nightmares, the way he has his arm around her shows how they're used to comforting each other. Also both seem to be in a stance that would make it easy for them to reach for a weapon, but they haven't had the training John has to be in the army. They've already seen battle though, there's a few scars on both of them that have been healed for years, which means they must have been at the front lines of a hand to hand battle when they were quite young but the weapons used aren't ones Sherlock's at all familiar with.

No cell phones on either of them, moneys not a problem, and they aren't anti tech. Only the woman has lived in the country, so it's not being away from modern stuff they just simply don't use it or they don't have to. The place the man works at doesn't require the use of technology and still uses quills or fountain pens telling by the ink stains on his sleeves and hands.

"Sherlock...Sherlock," Johns voice cuts through his thoughts.

"Sorry this is Sherlock, Sherlock this is Harry and Ginny Potter," John looks at him warning not to say anything that could 'scare them off' as his friend puts it.

"Nice to meet you," and with that he turns back pretending now to be interested in the slide on the microscope so he could think about the new neighbors and so he wouldn't upset John by telling them their life story.

"Don't mind him, he'll warm up to you eventually." John continues to talk to them, mostly about cases, but he hears Harry say something about working with the government and decides to ask Mycroft about it later.

"Thank you for being nice," John tells him after they leave.

"Did you notice how odd they are?"

"Them? This is coming from the man who keeps a foot in the fridge."

"It's for science John. And yes, but I need time to figure them out."

John sighs knowing there's going to be nothing from Sherlock for a while and continues to read his book.

Author's Note: Any ideas for the monster(s) in New York would be very helpful and they all should meet by the next chapter. Captain Jack should also be making an appearance. Sorry for grammar mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2: Putting the Pieces Together

A Study in Magic, Time, and Heroes

Ch. 2 Putting the Pieces Together

Doctor Who- the stolen earth has not happened yet

Avengers- after the movie

Harry Potter- a few years after rebuilding Hogwarts

Sherlock- before the Scandal in Belgravia

Author's Note: So with the length of Sherlock's deductions and just getting everything thing down, I'm not able to have them meet until the next chapter which should be up tomorrow. Sorry )-: I hope Sherlock's scenes weren't too bad. Oh but I did get Captain Jack to show up in this chapter. Enjoy (-:

Doctor Who and the Avengers

Natasha Romanoff, as Donna and the Doctor soon found out, had shown them to their room. Donna took a liking to her as she treated them the same way and did not ask them if they were together. All they found out about her was that she was a really good fighter, but she gave no other hints and Fury didn't want the Doctor knowing everything about the Avengers until Thor filled him in on the Timelord. Unfortunately their was only one bed; Donna wanted to go and ask Tony for two but the Doctor held her back saying it's probably best to just get some sleep now and they've already sort of invaded his home so they should quit troubling him.

Dr. Banner came and introduced himself and asked if they needed anything. He didn't give much away either but he seemed very relaxed and calm; they learned he was also very smart. He told them a little about everyone like how Steve is Captain America and how Cliff Barton is Hawkeye and can nail a target from a near impossible distance. Once he left Donna was out instantly, sprawled across the bed. The Doctor ended up sleeping on the carpeted floor with a pillow and a blanket he managed to get off the bed. He sighed, turned off the lights and fell into a sea of night terrors.

The Doctors' Dream

Donna was falling and he jumped after her, but as soon as she was close enough to reach a strong gust of wind pushed him back. To make matters worse the sky around them was dark and filled with lightning and red streams of energy surging around them. It was ancient but the Doctor couldn't place what it was nor see the source.

Then the nightmare changed to Rose falling and he saw the pavement of a street approaching, but before the ground came the Sorrow, also called Dementors. They stole Rose's happiness right in from off his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it.

Once again the nightmare changed to Martha and she hit the ground, but was swallowed into the earth. When the Doctor fell afterwards he smacked against the ground and was bolted awake.

Back to Reality

The Doctor shot up, shaking and sweating, he found his way to the door, put on a jacket and quietly left Donna to sleep. Being only 2 in the morning the Doctor didn't think anyone would be on the rooftop but surprisingly he was wrong.

Sherlock

"Sherlock you need to eat, it's been two days. You haven't slept once, and if I hadn't got tea for you, you would have forgotten that to. Now I..."

"Arranged for us to have dinner down stairs with the Potters, I know John," Sherlock interrupted.

"How did I know that? I heard you talking to them on the way to the store but I couldn't make out what you were saying. I figured it had something to do with meeting them because occasionally I heard 7, which I assumed would be the time you would typically meet up, giving enough time for them to prepare after Harry gets back from work and so Ginny can finish with fixing the flat. Also you also came back with not only the regular food but also some wine too. Am I right?"

"Sherlock, you're always right and you need to get out. And please be civil and don't make them kick us out," John told him.

"But there's something about them I just can't figure out. Something is missing something important," Sherlock reasoned. Sherlock texted Mycroft earlier asking about the Potters. Mycroft respond that he would explain later but it's been two days now and he was getting impatient. He already sent his brother 10 messages asking about them but he has got any more responses.

"Sherlock get dressed," John, commanded him the way a mother would.

"Very well." Unsatisfied Sherlock sharply pulls his robe and stomps upstairs to change.

"Hello John, Sherlock," Ginny says warmly. The flat is nicely decorated. The wall papers been changed but merely the blue color and the light floral pattern, everything else has stayed exactly the same such as the part pealing off in the corner or the crack in the wall right next where a fridge now stands. There are pictures of family and friends, 5 brothers, mum, dad, Harry and other friends from school. Apparently they were part of the same school group because of the same red and gold scarves, except for the blue and silver one. Out of the corner of his eye John thought he saw one of them move but quickly dismissed it.

Tea was already set out and Ginny informed them that dinner would be ready in a few minutes, but the presence of a black limo would stop them from even getting to take a sip of the tea.

Doctor Who

Captain Jack would not have even been on his list of possible people that he would see at 2 in the morning on a rooftop in New York. He hadn't even seen him since Martha had left.

"Jack?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Doctor! Its good to see you!" Jack greeted him. Apparently he had just got there because he still had a gun in his hand in case he had run into something unpleasant as he teleported here.

"I'm guessing you fixed the time vortex manipulator. Well I still don't think we need to have you running off into space and time unsupervised, wrist," the Doctor sonics the manipulator knowing it won't stay broken for long.

"So where are we this time Doc?"

"New York on top of Stark Towers in 2012," the Doctor replies.

"Stark as in Tony Stark? I'm a huge fan of his, that Ironman suit is awesome and I think some of that technology is alien. At least that's what I've been hearing,"

"I don't know about that but the rest of the Avengers are inside also."

"The Avengers?"

"Lot of super humans and a demigod I knew a whole back. What are you doing up here anyways?"

"I could ask the same of you," Jack laughs, "My team and I have been researching unusual activity here lately. Disappearances and odd burns on victims of memory loss. What about you?"

"Probably the same reason you're here. Donna and were heading to Paris when the TARDIS brought us here and slammed the doors in my face."

"Donna?"

"That's right you haven't met her yet, I'll introduce you to in the morning. She's brilliant I think you to will get along just fine. I couldn't sleep so I'm going to stay here for a while. I'll show you to the room if you'd like, Donnas' spread out over the bed but you can use the blanket on the floor. Just be careful when she wakes up, she'll think a strange man replaced me or something."

"I'll be careful, time and space traveling is tiring anyways."

After showing him to the room and leaving a note for Donna on her forehead saying not to be alarmed about Jack he went back to the rooftop to clear his head, which is quite difficult for a Timelord but it did help.

Sherlock

Anthea knocks at the door only briefly looking up from her phone to ask the four of them to follow her into the limo. Sherlock and John knew Mycroft was behind this but Harry and Ginny wasn't sure of what was going on at least not Ginny. Harry was very calm like this had happened before Sherlock noted he also saw some hints of aggravation, which meant he hoped it wasn't the same people as last time.

"Harry what's going on?"

"I believe it's the government wanting to speak with us," Harry told his wife.

"Does it have anything to do with the ministry?" she whispered to her husband.

"Possibly, I'm not entirely sure," he whispered back, "Do you have your wand?"

"Always."

They hadn't known but Sherlock could hear them although John couldn't, because he was trying to ask Sherlock what's going on, and without luck too. Sherlock was too busy putting together the most insane theory he's ever had.

When the limo had stopped Anthea motioned for them to get out of the car. They found Mycroft waiting for them in a warehouse.

"Brother," Sherlock said in an expecting tone.

"Wait you knew this was coming?" John asked.

"He's your brother?!" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"Has he shown off to you yet?" Mycroft asked jokingly.

"No your bringing us here interrupted me," Sherlock replied.

"Well do you want to explain what's going on?"

"Very well, Harry and Ginny are wizards and there is a whole magic government going on underground."

"Hold on what?" John asked obviously not expecting that to be the reason they were brought there.

"Wait how do you know that?" Harry asks.

"I figured those scars had to be made by some high energy source judging by the sporadic outline, but I couldn't place it. And judging by how fast they healed I'd say it wasn't healed by our regular methods. They were acquired around 4-5 years ago and in a battle that you both fought front line in, the way you step into a room shows it but it's more like getting ready for direct hand to hand combat, unlike John who was trained for military advancements. I saw the pictures of your family and friends and judging by the careful placement from breaking I'd say some of them also passed in that war, sorry about that. I overheard you ask Ginny if she had her wand, which confirmed my beliefs that you are wizards.

"Harry works at the wizard government and apparently magic and technology don't mix judging by the use of ink and quills, as I saw earlier on your sleeves.

"And finally Mycroft has called us here today one to explain this, and two because he wants to recruit all four of us to the Avengers Initiative," when Sherlock saw his brother shocked that he knew about that.

"How…"

"Oh please don't be ridiculous, I saw Anthea typing away on that phone of hers," Sherlock clarified.

"Wow, oh my goodness how did you do that?" Ginny inquired intrigued by the man who laid out the last 5 years of their life in front of them.

"I observe, and from what I observe I deduce. I see things other people look over."

"Well back to the Avengers. Sherlock as usual is correct. The Avengers Initiative is a group of extraordinary people who come together if the Earth is in danger. I have folders for each of you with the information Director Fury has imparted on all the other members.

"Harry and Ginny, we recognize that you are just recuperating from a war but your skills are need for the protection of the Earth against recent alien activity.

"You shall need to leave for New York for a few months…"

"But we just moved in!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yes I know but this is urgent. Your house will be taken care of by Mrs. Hudson, who is very respectable and will only be there to make she it doesn't start collecting cobwebs.

"I have also spoke with the Ministry of Magic and they agreed to release Mr. Potter for a while till the whole alien deal is sorted out."

John throws his hands up, "what about my job?"

"I contacted them to and they also agreed to let you take leave," Mycroft reassured him.

"Sherlock what do you think of this? You can't possibly believe…"

"I accept."

"Come again?"

"I accept your offer. John, pack your bags we're going to New York.

"Sherlock!"

"Um, Ginny what do you want to do?" Harry asks his wife.

"I don't know, we just moved in and everything," Ginny says with doubt.

"We'll always have time to get settled down later and at least this man has had the decency not to flirt with me." John noticed Mycroft mutter Torchwood.

"We'll I do suppose I've missed fighting a little bit and you have been overrun with work lately."

"Okay Mr. Holmes, we accept." Harry says taking Ginny in his arm.

"Be ready by 11 and I'll have someone come and get you. You'll arrive in New York by morning."

Author's Note: Next chapter should be up by tomorrow. Please excuse spelling and grammar mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3: Joining Forces

A Study in Magic, Time, and Heroes

Ch. 3 Joining Forces

Doctor Who- the stolen earth has not happened yet

Avengers- after the movie

Harry Potter- a few years after rebuilding Hogwarts

Sherlock- before the Scandal in Belgravia

Author's Note: I don't know when I'll update next but as promised here's the meeting. Pardon the grammar and enjoy! (-:

Sherlock

"John! Where is my magnifying glass?" Sherlock yelled up.

"Right inside pocket," John called back.

"Thank you."

Once they finished packing they waited downstairs with the Potters till the person Mycroft said would come for them.

"So magic?" John asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yep, would you like to see some?" Harry replied.

"Really? That would be cool!" John said with excitement filling his voice. Sherlock rolls his eyes but secretly watched from his peripherals. Harry took out his wand and points towards the flowerpot sitting on the table.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Harry swished and flicked the wand as it floats into the air.

"Harry James Potter! You put that pot down right now!" Ginny's voice sliced through the air causing Harry to drop the lot, which broke apart on the table.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice increased in volume.

"Sorry, _reparo_," Harry managed sheepishly and the pot become brand new. John watched on with amazement.

"Much better, it looks like our ride is here. I don't know why we couldn't just apparate though. I guess it'll at least give us time to look through the files we got. Everyone ready?" Ginny asked and was answered by a chorus of yes.

"Okay let's go then." They gathered their suitcases and followed Ginny out the door, but as soon as she got outside she stopped.

"Ginny what is it?" Harry asked.

"I thought we were just going to take a limo and go to the airport, but this is much better," she continued outside and soon the others understood what stopped her. An aircraft the size of a dragon was floating right in the middle of the street. It used four fans to hover and was painted a dark red color. A door opened in the side and out stepped a man who could be the stereotype for America, even without his suit on.

"Um, hello everybody, I'm Captain America, but just call me Steve. Welcome aboard," The Captain gives them a shining smile and helps them on the aircraft.

Once they had all settled in and Steve took the pilots seat, they set off. The only way they could even tell they took off was looking outside and watching London grow smaller behind them. They introduced themselves and Steve explained what's be going on and why they were asked to come.

"For the last few days there has been a spike in missing persons cases, a lot of them have been found and returned but they had strange scars on their body. Actually they're shaped like the ones you have on your arm, they just haven't been fully healed yet. The ones who are still missing are typically kids around the age of 12, we know that some are runaways but others just disappear. We had one where the parent had said that her kid was swallowed into the Earth."

"And you suspect its aliens?" John asked skeptically.

"Yes, we just recently got two new people, one of who is actually an alien. You'll be meeting them when we get to Stark Tower, which should be in shot an hour," he informed them.

Doctor Who

A few hours before the sun came up the Doctor saw Steve fly away in a hovercraft that Tony had made. He decided to check on Jack and Donna. When he went inside it was obviously still dark and they were both sound asleep. The Doctor decided to explore around inside. He got his sonic screwdriver out and went to one of Jarvis's screens. Jarvis allowed him to look at the case files of missing people and it looked to him like two things were going on. One something was experimenting on humans and two it was taking hem into the Earth.

He also found out more about the Avengers and why Steve had left. Apparently the government now knows about wizards. He remembered working at Hogwarts for a while and helping them sort out a troll problem. He still had his wand in the TARDIS and wondered how Dumbledore was. Another face he didn't see currently in the tower was that of Sherlock Holmes, world's only consulting detective.

When the sun started to shine through the window Jarvis had informed him that Steve was back and he had four other people with him. Around the same time everyone else started waking up.

The Doctor went around to the part of the tower that was used for all of Tony's many vehicles. The ceiling opened up and the wind tossed around any papers lying around, but it made little noise. The Doctor backed away covering his face until the wind died down.

The Doctor helped Steve and the four new people out of the craft and back onto terra firma.

"Hi Doctor," Steve told him, "This is Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, And Harry and Ginny Potter."

"Nice to meet you! I'm the Doctor, I just got here too, well not just, it was last night."

"Where is your companion?" Sherlock asked.

"Wait how...?"

"First of all Steve told us and even I he hadn't by the way you keep looking behind you as if someone was supposed to be there tells me you are used to having someone with you, am I right?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right. Brilliant, you, Mr. Holmes are impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed giddy with excitement.

"I'm also guessing you're the alien by the way? Your eyes are so ancient, unlike any I've ever seen on a human. The manner in which you present yourself shows that you hold yourself above humans, but only slightly."

"Like you Sherlock?" John interrupts.

"Yes like me, and I can tell you get into a lot of wars and battles and even if you're trying to stop something you just can't and someone dies..."

"Sherlock..." John tried stopping him seeing the look of distress on the Doctor's face. Thankfully Donna had made her way to the Doctor and she looked furious. She stomped over to Sherlock and said, "Listen here Sherlock! If you want to make someone feel bad go ahead and have a go on me but leave my 907 year old best friend out of this. "

The Doctor grins at Donna then turns back to Sherlock.

"You'd best do as she says or you're going to get it. Not from me but from her," he instructs Sherlock.

"I'm Donna Noble by the way," she tells him.

"Nice to meet you I'm John Watson and sorry about Sherlock sometimes he doesn't know when to stop. Sherlock apologize."

"But..."

"Now Sherlock," John forces him.

"Fine I'm sorry," and he turns his head away like a kid would do.

"And you," Donna turns on the Doctor, "I wake up and find some strange man lying down in your spot."

"Um, I left a note."

"Really? Must have fallen off."

"Would anyone like to explain what's going on?" Harry asked. They had been observing the whole time, but didn't understand what was really happening.

"Oh, I got this," Steve told them, excited that he finally understood something someone else didn't.

"Okay Sherlock explained too much about the Doctor, Ms. Noble…"

"Miss? Do I really look single?"

"That's beside the point," the Doctor told her, "continue Captain."

"Thank you, Donna heard this and got mad that he was making the Doctor feel bad. Then John made him apologize. The Doctor is an alien, Donna is human, you two are wizards…"

"Hold on wizards?" Donna asks the Doctor accusingly; surely angry he'd never told her before.

"Tell you more later Donna," the Doctor promises.

"…And John and Sherlock are also human. Well John is I'm sure but Sherlock I don't know about," Steve finished.

"Well of course I'm human. Don't be stupid," he remarks.

"There's the strange man I'm guessing. He wasn't on any of the files and we already knew about you two," Ginny says to the Doctor whilst pointing at Jack.

"Yep that's exactly who I mean," Donna states.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Cardiff," he smiles at Ginny.

"She's married," the Doctor whispers to him, "And to the man standing next to her."

"I was just saying hi."

"And I know what you mean by that."

"You must be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. I love your blog and great website Sherlock."

"Thank you," John replies before Sherlock can get a word in.

"And you must be Captain America. I've heard a lot about you. I was actually working as a time agent in WW2 when I first met the Doctor. I've heard a lot about you whenever I went to check out the bars."

"Um, thank you?" Steve ventures, now obviously confused.

"Your welcome," he flashes a brilliant smile that matches his own, making Steve blush. The rest of the Avengers have apparently woken up and made there way to the vehicle storage.

"Why are there more people invading my home?" Tony complains.

"Might as well explain the whole thing since everyone is here. Then we only have to do this once more instead of constantly repeating it, but first do you mind if we go inside, eat breakfast, and get these four settled in, first? Um, Captain you might want to ask Tony where you'll be, " Steve tells him. They all agree and head inside for an early morning meeting. Apparently this was going to be quite a long day.


	4. Chapter 4: Parallel Universes

A Study in Magic, Time, and Heroes

Ch. 4 Parallel Universes and Exploding Glass

Summary: The Doctor lands right in the middle of an Avengers meeting about the mysterious disappearances of teenagers. Harry and Ginny Potter have moved into 221 Baker St. and along with Sherlock and John they are called to the Avengers initiative to help defend the Earth. Captain Jack also teleports to Stark Tower whilst investigating the same disappearances.

Author's Note: As promised here's the next chapter. I hope to get a new one up in the next two days, sorry I have Orchestra Camp and stupid driving school. I really don't want to learn how to drive but that's beside the point. Sorry if it seems rushed. Enjoy!

Doctor Who- After Midnight but before Turn Left

Sherlock- Before season 2

Avengers- After the Movie

Harry Potter- 3-4 years after the movie and rebuilding Hogwarts

Doctor Who

After most of them had got on appropriate attire, Tony was being stubborn and stayed in his sleep wear, they all gathered at the giant table they met at last night for breakfast. Tony complained about having to walk around the giant blue box at the end of the table and John kept bumping into it.

Jack had specifically sat himself right next to Captain America and Hawkeye. Thor sat by Donna and the Doctor discussing the changes Asgard had gone through. Sherlock was still clearly upset about earlier and did a terrible job of trying not to show it.

Whilst they ate Doctor showed everyone the inside of the TARDIS to confirm his and Donnas' story. Sherlock told everything about Thor to prove his abilities and John kept him from getting slapped. Harry and Ginny had a friendly wizard duel next to the table, Ginny won. Hawkeye shot an arrow through the keyhole in the door across the room.

After everyone had finished explaining their powers or gift they ate breakfast a discussed the alien problem.

"So these aliens, how do you know they're aliens? Some people use alien technology without permission," he glowered accusingly at Jack.

"Hey, they shouldn't leave their stuff laying around," Jack retorts.

"Hey wait, what is that song called?" the Doctor asks hearing the music in the background.

"Exterminate, regenerate by Chameleon Circuit," Jarvis answers.

"Is this about Daleks?" the Doctor ventures.

"Yes and you sir. All of Chameleon circuit songs are about you but I've left out the spoilers. They base all their songs of you on the popular sci-fi show, Doctor Who."

"What how is that possible?"

"Am I in it? How do I look?"

"Yes Donna you are also on the show, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"What for? What's going to happen to me?" the Doctor puts a caring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it all makes sense now! Why you didn't know about The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes or the Harry Potter books. We've ended up in a parallel universe, but I suspect it's not like the one Rose is in," the Doctor exclaims.

Hearing they're names, Sherlock, John, and Harry turn to look at the Doctor.

"So you're saying that where you live there's books about us?" Harry asks.

"Yes and movies and TV shows. Even in a different universe people know you, and I'm sorry it no spoilers," the Doctor tells them.

"Oh also I must have slipped into the crack between universes a while back because I worked with Headmaster Dumbledore when he was just starting out. How is he now?" the Doctor realized.

"He died at the hand of one of his most trusted friends because he had to make Voldemort trust him to help me be able to live to destroy the Dark Lord," Harry informed him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, great man," the Doctor frowned with a deep sadness in his eyes, another friend gone.

"Sorry to butt in but I just thought you'd like to know that there's a TV show from the 60's about you. I can't believe I forgot about that. It's been a while since I've seen an episode," Tony tells him.

"Please no spoilers Tony," the Doctor asks of him almost sounding frightened of knowing his own future.

"Okay but where was your last stop before here?"

"The planet Midnight."

"Wow, okay I only have one thing to say, no spoilers promise. Allons-y! Man I've always wanted to say that to you," Tony tells him.

"I'm confused am I from a parallel world then to?" Thor inquires.

"No I don't think so, I think that I shouldn't have been able to travel to your world," the Doctor explains.

"Parallel universes are great and all but we need to focus on the problem at hand with everyone disappearing," Romanoff interrupts.

"Yes you're right we'll discuss this later," the Doctor agrees even though Donna continues to whisper to him.

"So earth, they've been swallowed by the Earth!" Everyone turns to the Doctor.

"I know who is behind the missing children, but what I don't know is why they want children," the Doctor attempts to figure out.

"It's two aliens working together. One could or could not be an alien but they are wizards. The patterns are different can't you see it," Sherlock told them.

"Um no, how do you figure?" the Doctor asks with interest.

"Most of the disappearances occur during the day and those who have been returned come back with scars like yours on their body," Sherlock looks at the wizards.

"We can be sure that more kids have been abducted in the same manner as the one swallowed into the Earth because the accounts of the abductions report an absence of grass or rock where the victim had been standing." Sherlock was about to elaborate but had been abruptly stopped when the glass pane next to them shattered into a million pieces.

Harry Potter

Everyone evaded the glass and ducked under the table as a natural reflex. They looked up and saw a cloud of dark smoke flying about the room and its presence chocked the air with a feeling Harry had only when black magic was being used. His scar burned on his forehead but it was different than the burning Voldemort's felt like, it was more alive and full of rage. He held Ginny under his arm and took out his wand. The cloud rushed at him and he countered with his patronus. It kept the cloud back but it did not leave. Then it proceeded to turn into the mark of the death eater with the skull and the snake.

"What the...?" John commented. The Doctor took out his sonic and soniced the cloud trying to figure out its origin.

After a quick spell Harry had rid the room of the suppressing magic.

"Quick I have the coordinates for where it came from. Get what you need and into the TARDIS now!" the Doctor commanded. He grabbed Donna and Jack and they went to the TARDIS to wait for everyone else. Harry, Ginny, Sherlock and John followed them into the blue police box. Dr. Banner walked in with Romanoff seeing as the both preferred to fight with hand-to-hand contact if necessary. Thor ran in with his hammer, Capt. America brought his shield, Barton brought his arrows, and Tony came with his ironman suit.

The Doctor instructed everyone to move back and he and Donna started flying the TARDIS into the time vortex. It followed the signal to Central Park and landed at the same time that they had left. They ran out to find the park was empty, not a soul in sight, no birds, crickets, absolutely nothing. It's the middle of spring in New York on a Saturday afternoon and nothing.

"What?! This isn't right!" The Doctor runs back into the TARDIS and checks the screen it shows that all the people that once walked on the earth had disappeared into it. Running back out the Doctor felt the air for vibrations or a metallic taste when that failed to bring forth any insight he bent down to the ground finding dirt where grass should've been growing.

"What's happened Doctor?" Thor asks.

"Everything in the park has been swallowed, literally every living creature," the Doctor paces back and forth.

"Where do we need to be?" Ginny asks.

"About 100,000ft below us," the Doctor tells her.

"Well Harry and I can apparate everyone so the TARDIS doesn't get stuck there somehow," Ginny offers.

"Apparate?" Dr. Banner asks.

"Wizard teleportation."

"Okay then, Allons-y!"

"Jack, Steve, Sherlock, John, and Dr. Banner go with Harry. Thor, Romanoff, Tony, and I will go with Ginny." the grab a hold of each other and apparate into the Earth.


	5. Chapter 5: Wizards and Reptiles

A Study in Magic, Time, and Heroes

Ch. 5 Wizards and Reptiles

Author's Note: I really have no explanation for why I haven't updated in so long, I could give a lot of excuses but I had plenty of time. I also forgot to add Donna and Hawkeye to the last group, sorry. I was trying to come up with a good Doctor Who monster without taking from another fanfic but I couldn't and I haven't really seen any with these monsters.

Also remember this is a different universe, but I will still follow some of the plot of the episode, not all of it, but some. Sorry it's so short, bit of writers block. Enjoy!

Oh yeah, I always forget this but sadly I own none of these shows )-:

Summary: The Doctor lands right in the middle of an Avengers meeting about the mysterious disappearances of teenagers. Harry and Ginny Potter have moved into 221 Baker St. and along with Sherlock and John they are called to the Avengers initiative to help defend the Earth. Captain Jack also teleports to Stark Tower whilst investigating the same disappearances. After the mark of the death eaters show up during a meeting the team quickly investigates leading them beneath the Earth. They have separated into different groups and accidently appeared in two different places.

The Team With Harry: Jack, Steve, Sherlock, John, and Dr. Banner

"Wow, I don't feel so good," Captain America, comments after apparating for the first time. Dr. Banner, Sherlock, and John were all stumbling around. Only Jack and Harry managed to stand with ease, Jack had apparently been using the vortex manipulator a lot. They landed in a cave that was dimly lit and quite warm to, not as hot as you would think for getting closer to the center of the Earth. They other group was nowhere in sight.

"Where are the rest of them?" Harry asked looking around frantically for his wife.

"I'm assuming since you didn't know what the center of the earth looks like you couldn't get a very clear picture of it in your head, therefore you ended up in different places," Sherlock theorizes.

"Harry, I'm sure Ginny is fine. After what you have already been through she should be fine, right?" John reasons, attempting to calm the distressed wizard down.

"Yes, I guess you're right, we should probably keep moving." Harry leads the way shedding some more light with his wand. Jack takes out a laser gun and everyone else follows behind.

"I'd say that someone has just walked here recently, judging from the footprints, and they appear to be human. The harshness of the print suggests they had been running. Possibly the one who sent the signal and they knew we were coming," Sherlock deduces, everyone stares at him, "What you can't see it?"

"Sherlock, you know we can't," John tells him.

"Fine we'll follow the footsteps and keep your voices down. We don't want who ever it is to know we're here," Jack points out. All of a sudden Harry's hand flies to his scar and his knees buckle from pain.

"Harry!" Steve exclaims.

"They…know we're…here," Harry gasps.

"You got that right," Jack says as Death Eaters step out of the shadows, wands ready to attack. Captain America takes his shield out, but before any move is made Harry gets up.

"What do you want from us?" he asks.

"You, killer of our Lord," the leader replies with a raspy voice.

"No, but you're suppose to be in Azkaban," Harry's voice shakes at the realization.

"I am, but Sirius isn't the only one who's escaped now," he removes his Death Eater make with a savage grin, Amycus Carrow.

The Team With Ginny: Thor, Romanoff, Tony, Banner, Donna, and the Doctor

Only Donna and the Doctor, who are used to the TARDIS, and Ginny managed to not fall onto their backs. Tony joked about the god of thunder falling down which of course nearly started a fight.

"Stop it!" The Doctor ordered them, "Look where we are."

"What is this?" Romanoff asks looking in awe at the civilization set before them. The spire of a city over look thousands of house overgrown with plants set in a huge cave opening. (If you haven't already figured out where they are this is set in an alternate version of Hungry Earth, and I can't find a picture on the Internet so hopefully you've seen it.)

"Doctor, where are we?" Thor asks forgetting the squabble with Tony.

"Wow, I was not expecting this. I haven't seen these for quite a long time," the Doctor comments deep in thought.

"Doctor, who is it?" Donna prompts.

"The Silurians, also known as _homo reptilia._ They've been asleep for thousands of years. Ruled the Earth before humans. Apparently they're working with your dark wizards down there." He points to a spot on the streets and sure enough the Death Eaters are talking with the Silurians.

"They have my husband," Ginny explodes, "Oops." They all turn to look at them and soon they're surrounded too.

"What do we do?" Donna asks while everyone else takes out their weapons.

"Ginny, force field?"

"Yes," she informs him.

"Now! Run!" they dart into a hallway as Ginny creates the force field with her patronus after them.

"Quick in here!" The Doctor sonics a door and they all slip in before the Death Eaters find them, waiting a moment till they pass.

"Doctor, look at this," Barton tells him. Everyone turns form the cave walls and to their horror they find all of the missing children tied to the wall, scars gracing their skin.


End file.
